Demain sera toujours meilleur qu'aujourd'hui
by Sbibi3
Summary: Harry fait une rétrospective de son amour pour son professeur des potions.


Bonsoir à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien. Aujourd'hui c'est un petit One Shot que je publie en attendant la suite de la lettre changeant une destinée. Je suis désolée pour ceux qui attendent la suite mais avec mes cours à la faculté et les examens qui approchent je n'ai pas pris le temps d'écrire, avec les vacances j'espère pouvoir vous la publier avant la fin de la semaine et j'ai actuellement un nouveau projet qui sera bien différent qui arrivera.

J'espère que cela vous plaira, Bisous à tous et bonne lecture.

Demain sera Toujours meilleur Qu'aujourd'hui

Chapitre Unique:

Demain sera toujours meilleur qu'aujourd'hui, c'est ce que tu m'avais dit, c'est ce que tu m'avais promis, mais c'est faux. Tu m'avais promis que tu serais là lorsque je mettrai fin à son règne, que tu m'attendrais, que tu serais en sécurité, mais tu as menti. Il t'a blessé, toi l'amour de ma vie et tu es là inconscient, je ne sais pas quand tu vas te réveiller, ni même si tu survivras, mais je t'attends peu importe les heures, les jours, les semaines et les années qui découleront je serai là, je le serais toujours.

Toi ma Némésis, tu m'as toujours protégé dans l'ombre, tu as fait naître de la haine et dégoût entre nous, pour me garder en vie, tu l'as fait aussi pour te racheter de tes erreurs passés, pour soigner ta culpabilité. Je n'étais pas censé être là, ce soir-là. Tu étais dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, tu te disputais avec lui et j'entendis mon prénom et j'écoutais toute la conversation et là, je finis par comprendre. Toutes ces remarques, nos disputes n'étaient pas dues au fait de ma ressemblance avec mon père, ni d'ailleurs parce que tu me trouvais arrogeant. Non tu voulais m'endurcir pour me préparer face à Voldemort, tout était fait pour me protéger. Que je me suis dégoûté ce jour-là, d'avoir été aussi odieux avec toi. Je suis venu te voir ce même soir pour m'excuser et en cet instant je ne voyais plus le professeur abject ou la vieille chauve-souris comme je te surnommais devant moi. Non, j'ai vu un homme brisé, marqué par les épreuves de la vie et un homme magnifique, charismatique, courageux et j'ai aimé cet homme qui était face à moi. Cette nuit-là, nous nous sommes embrassés, nous nous sommes aimés comme jamais, comme si rien d'autre ne comptait, seulement nous. Je te murmurais ô combien je t'aimais, que je te voulais. Chaque parole, chaque murmure, chaque caresse, je le pensais. Je t'ai aimé, je t'appartenais corps et âme.

Le lendemain j'ai pensé que tu allais me jeter, vouloir oublier, considéré que cette nuit n'était qu'une erreur. Mais je me suis trompé, tu m'as dit que j'étais la plus belle chose qui te soit arrivé. Tu ne pouvais pas imaginer que tu l'étais aussi pour moi. Nous nous étions fait une promesse de ne jamais se séparer et que nous nous retrouverons peu importe l'issu. La dernière phrase que tu m'as dite avant de se quitter fut: demain sera toujours meilleur qu'aujourd'hui.

Malheureusement, Voldemort gagna en puissance, je fus obligé de fuir Poudlard et de partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes qui fut intense et nous nous sommes retrouvés à Poudlard neuf mois plus tard. Rapidement, dans un couloir, alors que la résistance s'organisait pour se préparer à l'attaque de Voldemort, je t'ai embrassé et je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, tu m'as souri et tu m'as embrassé en retour et nous nous sommes quittés, partant chacun de notre côté faisant face aux sorts de cet affrontement final. L'école fut attaqué et la bataille fit rage cela a duré presque une journée mais nous avons vaincu, je l'ai vaincu. Alors que tout le monde fêtait la victoire, je t'attendais dans les cachots, tes cachots mais ce fut le professeur Dumbledore arriva et m'expliqua que tu as été grièvement blessé par Nagini, le basilic de Voldemort et que tu étais dans le coma.

 **Demain sera toujours meilleur qu'aujourd'hui.**

Non, non, non c'est un cauchemar. Aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche, j'étais anéanti, je me suis écroulé et j'ai pleuré, longtemps très longtemps. Dumbledore me fit transplaner dans son bureau. J'y suis resté jusqu'au lendemain matin et je t'ai rejoint dans ta chambre d'hôpital à Sainte-Mangouste. Tu étais là allongé dans le lit blanc, tu semblais endormi. Dumbledore était avec moi, je t'ai fait une promesse, de venir te voir tous les jours et que je t'attendrai quoi qu'il pouvait se passer.

 **Demain sera toujours meilleur qu'aujourd'hui.**

Nous étions au mois de septembre, j'avais pris la décision de faire ma septième année, parce que c'est ce que tu aurais voulu. Alors je l'ai fait, j'ai travaillé dur, surtout les potions, pour toi mon amour, parce que c'est ta matière et je me sentais plus proche de toi. Au cours de mes six années, je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi tu aimais cette matière, maintenant je comprends, tout est une question de discipline, de contrôle et de patience. Je venais te voir tous les jours, même lorsque j'étais à Poudlard, cela fait partie de mes conditions que j'avais imposé à Dumbledore pour revenir. Mes amis eux, malheureusement n'ont pas été aussi compréhensifs que le professeur Dumbledore et m'ont tourné le dos. Je pensais que cela allait m'affecté mais non, ma vie c'était toi, toi et toi seul. C'est ainsi qu'un an ont passé. J'ai eu mes ASPIC avec des Optimal dans toutes les matières y compris en potions. Et aujourd'hui comme les jours précédents, je suis là dans ta chambre et je ne perds pas espoir, je le sais au plus profond de moi que tu vas me revenir. Malheureusement je dois partir, les heures de visites sont terminées, je rentre à la maison, notre maison, le Manoir Prince, ton manoir. Je l'ai racheté après que le ministre fut remplacé par Kingsley, j'ai récupéré tous les biens apparentant à la famille Prince, ta famille. Quant au Manoir je l'ai rénové, de la même manière que tes cachots. Tu le verras quand tu rentreras à la maison.

Je suis allongé dans mon lit, notre lit. Les draps de couleurs noirs comme tes cheveux, j'aime être dedans, lorsque je ferme les yeux, je me retrouve dans ta chambre là où nous nous sommes tant aimés. Il est tard, très tard et tombe dans les Bras de Morphée.

 **Demain sera toujours meilleur qu'aujourd'hui**

Dans une chambre d'hôpital, un medicomage faisait un diagnostic sur le patient de la chambre 3134. Ce patient, tout le monde le connaissait, aussi bien dans l'hôpital que dans le monde sorcier: Severus Snape, le professeur de Poudlard, espion au service de Dumbledore durant 20 ans. Cela avait fait la Une dans la Gazette du Sorcier pendant des jours. Aux yeux de tous, il était un héros, malheureusement, il ne le savait pas. Alors que le jeune medicomage allait sortir de la chambre de ce héros, celui-ci bougea. Il était en train de se réveiller. Il s'approcha doucement de l'homme qui papillonnait des yeux.

''Bonsoir Mr Snape, je suis le medicomage Andrew Fath, vous êtes à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste.

Le professeur regarda le jeune homme devant lui. Il voulut parler mais sa gorge lui faisait mal, alors le medicomage reprit la parole.

-C'est normal que vous ne puissiez pas parler, vous avez été attaqué par un Basilic. Je vais contacter votre ami qui doit se sera sans doute ravi de vous revoir. En attendant prenez cette potion, ainsi vous pourrez parler sans avoir mal.''

Severus ne comprenait guerre la situation mais il n'y avait qu'une seule personne en cet instant qui occupa ses pensées. Harry ! Est ce qu'il était toujours vivant? L'avait-il oublié ? Il but la potion qui avait un goût infect pendant que le médicomage l'occultait. Puis la porte s'ouvrit.

"Maître Harry, Maître Harry, réveillez-vous ?

J'ouvris paresseusement les yeux et vit Dobby.

-Dobby... pourquoi me réveille tu? Dis-je légèrement fatigué.

-Monsieur Severus Snape est réveillé !

-Tu es sérieux ?! Dis-je tout en me levant.

-Oui, il est réveillé.

-Merci Dobby."

Je me lançais un sort pour m'habiller et me rafraîchir et prit la cheminée direction l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste.

Arrivant dans le hall principal, il n'y avait aucun bruit, seul un medicomage m'attendait avec un grand sourire. L'amour de ma vie était réveillé, j'allais enfin le retrouver. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je couru presque pour aller dans sa chambre et ouvrit la porte.

Il était là, assit sur le lit, son regard noir onyx s'était immédiatement posé sur. Il n'avait pas changé depuis hier et pourtant c'était comme si je le retrouvais de la même manière qu'il y a plus de deux ans dans ces cachots. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait seulement lui.

 **Demain sera toujours meilleur qu'aujourd'hui.**

Oui, Sev tu avais raison, je m'avançais vers lui qui tendit ces bras et nous nous embrassons. Ses lèvres, sa langue, son goût, ces cheveux tout le lui m'avait manqué. Sa langue jouait avec la mienne, ces mains étaient dans mes cheveux le massant délicatement le crâne, mes deux mains étaient sur son visage. Je voulais me rassurer, je ne voulais pas que cela soit un rêve. Nous nous séparons dû au manque d'air et il me sourit, ce sourire m'avait tant manqué. Mes mains n'avaient pas quitté son visage et les siennes fit de même. Il se racla doucement la gorge et murmura.

"Je t'aime Harry, je t'aime tellement.

-Moi aussi Sev, tu avais raison.

Il sourit, je logeai ma tête contre son épaule.

-Pourquoi mon amour.

-Demain sera toujours meilleur qu'aujourd'hui.''


End file.
